


Dangerous People Love Even More Dangerously

by marcymoosh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Established Relationship, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Mob Boss Bokuto Koutarou, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi is a chick but dont tell him that, bo has a bat no i was not watching suicide squad when writing this, emily if you read this im moving to mars, kuroo is supporting his friend, suga oikawa kenma and akaashi are friends pry this headcanon from my cold dead heart, wrote this at 2 am what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcymoosh/pseuds/marcymoosh
Summary: A possible new client for Fukurodani doesn't seem to understand what has the Boss's name written all over it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 299





	Dangerous People Love Even More Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Bokuaka Week! Here's one of my first fics I'm posting here, comments and kudos always appreciated!

WARNING: Don't read if gunshots, knife wounds, or gorey scenes make you uncomfortable.

“If that will be all, I think we can finish for the day,” the mafia boss clicked his tongue, peering at the man on the other side of the desk.

“We could always continue this discussion in a more...casual setting?” The hotel owner had come to Fukurodani seeking protection in exchange for a hefty monthly payment. They were in the midst of discussing the terms of their contract.

Akaashi Keiji peered at the slightly taller man through narrowed eyes. “Flirting with me would not be wise, Ito-san.”

Ito waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah yeah, you got that owl hovering over your shoulder all the time. Who would tell ‘em?”

Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Making a pass at the boss of Fukurodani’s partner isn’t the wisest option, Ito-san. Please exit my office.”

“Why does he make you work like this anyway?” He continued, ignoring Akaashi, “if you were my chick you wouldn’t have to work a day.”

First mistake: Flirting with Akaashi. The boss of Fukurodani was notoriously protective of the few people he truly trusted. When he got mad, he was scarier than any hit man or mafia boss Akaashi had ever seen. Keiji had seen Bokuto put a bullet between the eyes of a man who had expressed his doubt that Akaashi could run Fukurodani well. Oikawa was scheming, Kuroo was sly, Daichi was protective, but Bokuto-

Bokuto was ruthless.

Second mistake: Questioned Akaashi’s loyalty. It was common knowledge that the boss and right hand of Fukurodani were together, but couples in the mafia weren’t that unheard of. You just had to be smart. Their loyalty to each other surpassed anything, both not hesitating to take a life to protect the other.

Third and final mistake: Calling Akaashi a chick.

His lips curled downward, eyes narrowed in an assessing glare. His skills of judgment and strategy were unrivaled. 

“First of all, Ito-san,” he hissed, “I am no one's chick. I worked for Fukurodani long before I met Bokuto-san. I earned my place at his right hand, something you haven’t. If you want to even hope to have a good relation to Fukurodani or any of our affiliates, I recommend getting out of my office.”

That did it, it was what made Fukurodani so damn terrifying. Wronging them meant you were now an enemy of Nekoma, Karasuno, and Aoba Johsai. Having the top four organizations in Japan out for your blood was a death sentence. 

He took his leave, not uttering another word as he scurried from the office. Konoha peeked his head in the doorway after the client had left, raising an eyebrow. “Tough client?”

“Idiotic client, call my ride, will you?”

Konoha nodded, flashing another amused smile before fulfilling his boss’s wishes. He pulled out his phone to check for any missed messages. Oikawa wanted to hang out with Suga, whom they hadn’t seen since he got back from China on a business deal. Kenma was pleading with him to come to dinner with Kuroo and Bokuto because “I won't be able to handle that much stupidity in one room”.

After assuring Kenma he was coming, he opened his messages from Bokuto.

sOWLmate: AKASHKDHSHIII LOOK AT THUS COOL LEAF!!@!OWP)I

sOWLmate: the leaf blew awayt before i could take a pic :((((((((

sOWLmate: OOHH I FORGOT YOURS IN A MEETING SORYRY BUT BEFOR I STOP ANNPOYIONG Y)U LOOK WHAT KUROO AND I DID TODYWQ!!

sOWLmate: Attachment: 1 Video

He clicked on the video, and was greeted with a close up on Bokuto’s eyes. 

“Hey hey Aghashee! Kuroo and Kenma just got a new sofa so watch us play the floor is lava!” Bokuto propped the camera up on the counter and him and Kuroo scurried onto the brand new leather sofa. Kuroo jumped to the other side and did a falling-walk onto the coffee table while Bokuto jumped onto an armchair.

“WHAT THE FUCK-“ came the off camera voice Akaashi recognized as Kenma’s.

Both boys visibly paled, and Bokuto ran forward to the camera.

“SorryAkaashiIloveyouifIdontmakeithome-“

The video ended, and Akaashi found himself stifling a laugh as he climbed into the black luxury Benz that pulled up for him.

“Good day sir?” Asked the driver, who Akaashi recognized as Komi.

“Something like that,” he replied, a small smile dotting his face.

He responded to Bokuto, telling him if he broke any of their furniture he would be replacing it, before answering a call from Suga.

“Hello, Suga-san.” 

“Drop the san already, Akaashi! You’re coming with Oikawa and I next week right? Have a ladies weekend in Paris?” Akaashi could feel the excitement leaking from his words.

“Wouldn’t miss it, I’ll manage to convince Kenma,” he chuckled.

“Great! I’ll text ya later!” Suga chirped, ending their call after Akaashi confirmed.

<<—>>

“Bokuto-san, I’m home,” the raven haired man called to the noticeably quiet mansion.

Not receiving an answer, he pulled the gun he kept on his thigh out and quietly crept to the main room.

The extravagant mansion felt as if it was holding its breath, and Keiji steeled his nerves and continued up the many stairs to his and Bokuto’s bedroom.

He pushed open the door with his hip, gun still pointed down.

Bokuto stood on the balcony, and upon realizing all was well, he holstered his weapon and knocked on the large glass doors.

He turned, eyes dark and phone against his ear.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi questioned, hovering in the doorway, unsure what to do.

“Keiji get inside,” he commanded, voice cold.

Akaashi just nodded, closing the door and retreating back down the stairs to the foyer.

Bokuto came down the stairs a few moments later, phone call over.

“Did someone flirt with you?” He asked, eyes glinting darkly.

Akaashi recognized this as his Protective Mode, and immediately listed steps in his head.

Number 1: Assure him of the safety of those in question.

“Bokuto-san, I’m alright,” he soothed, crossing the room swiftly, “He didn’t touch me.”

Bokuto snaked an arm around his lover's smaller waist, pulling him to his side. “You tell me if he so much as winks at you, and I’ll blast his brains out.”

Akaashi could only nod, tracing his very intimidating boyfriend's jaw. “Maybe if you would put a ring on it already we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Akaashi sauntered away, leaving a squawking Bokuto fumbling for his words behind him. He called that we was going to Sakusa and Atsumu’s place before leaving the large estate.

Bokuto grinned deviously, now that he knew for certain his boyfriend was ready, he could claim him permanently. But first he had an asshole to deal with.

<<—>>

Two men in pristine white suits kicked the glass door of the hotel, shattering glass over the likely expensive carpet. Multiple other men in dark suits followed after the two bosses. Bokuto grinned maniacally, a bat slung over his shoulder while Kuroo sported two hand guns.

A man shrieked and came running out to see what was going on, freezing in his tracks when he saw the suits, a clear sign to stay the fuck away.

“You Ito?” The salt and pepper haired man sneered, him and his messy haired friend circling the trembling hotel owner.

“Y-yes,” he stammered out.

The silver and black haired man laughed at that, snapping his fingers. Two of the men in black suits carried a chair over. “Have a seat.”

He shakily lowered himself onto the chair. “If this is about the money, that wasn't due until next month!”

Bokuto chuckled darkly, putting a hand on the back of the chair and leaning in. “This isn’t about money, Ito.”

Ito furrowed his brows, panic evident in his wide eyes.

“Hm, you really can’t get it, huh?” Bokuto sighed, “Guess I gotta spell it out for you.”

He pulled a knife from his thigh sheath, waving it around leisurely. Ito immediately shot up, and Bokuto reacted immediately. Swinging his bat at a record speed and strong enough to hit a home run, he hit the back of Ito’s knees, bringing his whimpering form to the ground.

“Hey hey Kuroo, you were supposed to meet with him next week huh?” He questioned, as if he hadn’t just broken a man's knee.

“Kenma was supposed to talk about money transferring .” Kuroo’s eyes darkened, “make sure he knows to keep his thoughts to himself.”

Bokuto hooted, enjoying himself, “Alright buddy, I don’t wanna spend any more time with ya than I have to, so lets make this quick! If ya couldn’t already guess, Akaashi is off the market, so if I catch your sorry ass even looking at him, I’m gonna have to kill ya! Painfully, and very, very slowly!”

If he hadn’t opened his mouth, a broken knee might have been the extent of his injuries.

“I-I didn’t say nothin to that slut!” He gasped, pulling himself up using the chair.

The effect was instantaneous, Bokuto whipped around, crashing his foot down on Ito’s hand that was reaching for the chair.

The sickening bone crunch was nothing to his howl of pain, cradling the broken hand to his chest.

He used his bat to push the man onto his back, leaning over him with a glare that could kill.

“I don't like re-explaining myself, but you don't seem to get the message, and I thought the message was pretty clear,” Kuroo tossed him a gun at the beckon of his hands, “but I don't wanna waste my time with the torture bits, besides dry cleaning prices are a bitch, so I’m just gonna get on with it.”

He shot the gun 5 times, one in the calf, one in the shoulder, one in the right thigh, one in the left thigh, and one in the foot.

“Alrighty, I think I’m done here! If you're lucky one of your staff will call you an ambulance,” he spat, stepping over his writhing and screaming body to the already destroyed exit. Kuroo followed, throwing one last smirk to the man on the ground, and they stepped out of the hotel like nothing happened.

Akaashi got a ring two weeks later, with a diamond so big no one could miss it.


End file.
